Our research will take advantage of the unique investigative tools developed by the applicant during the previous grant period: the nonthrombogenic 24-hour blood withdrawal system and the nonthrombogenic continuous glucose monitoring system. Since plasma levels of many hormones as well as of glucose fluctuates rapidly with time, measurement of their integrated concentration during a 24-hour period should improve the accuracy of endocrinological evaluation. In addition, a continuous record of blood glucose concentrations will be helpful in studies of diabetic patients and of other abnormalities of carbohydrate metabolism. The overall purpose of the proposed research is to continue our investigation of the effects of some endocrine abnormalities on growth. The growth failure may be directly related to the primary endocrinopathy or may be secondary to the treatment of a primary disorder. Our efforts will be focused on the following areas: 1) Abnormalities of growth hormone and somatomedin; 2) Studies on diabetes mellitus, particularly the determination of the hormonal profile of patients with "brittle" diabetes and subjects in ketoacidosis with the ultimate goal to monitor their treatment; 3) Studies of endocrine aspect of juvenile hypertension and the effect of therapy on growth and development.